When rendering an image of a three-dimensional scene, a dense rectangular image is usually generated. A stencil buffer masks away pixels during rendering. When the mask contains a very sparse set of pixels, fragment shading efficiency is typically reduced due to quad shading overhead. Shading quads are blocks of 2×2 pixels. Redundant processing occurs along edges where there is partial coverage because only some of the pixels contribute to the final image.